Terkos
Created By: Garry Stahl *'Appearance:' A Romulan Way, The Price, The Duel, Passages *'Full name:' Terkos *'Race:' Romulan *'Birthplace:' Gaterlot, Romulus *'Current Residence:' Crystal City, Glade *'Parents: Father: '''Galakos Minor Bureaucratic Official. '''Mother:' Sellie Minor Official's wife With the normalization of Federation/Romulan relations Terkos has sent his parents correspondence. They are confused by his choices, but happy he is alive. *'Siblings:' None *'Birthdate:' 2320 *'Sex:' Male *'Height:' 1.7 m *'Weight:' 70 kg *'Build:' Heavy *'Marital status:' Single *'Children:' Dania - Human female - Dania latched onto Terrkos in the aftermath of the battle of Wolf 357. An orphan whose Mother was slain Starfleet officer. On reaching El Nanth and finding the child had no family he adopted her. *'Description:' Terkos is short and broad. His eyes are black. His hair is black and worn short, the typical "Vulcan" look. His complexion is a deep almost golden of Vulcaniods that spend a good deal of time outside. He sticks to neutral colors in clothing when not in the uniform of his profession. *'Skin coloring:' Dark golden *'Eyes:' Black *'Hair:' Black *'Played By:' Sir Derek Jacobi. I am most familiar with this actor by his performances as Cladius in "I Cladius" and as Brother Cadfael in the Cadfael Mysteries from the PBS Mystery series based on the work of Ellis Peters (which I also enjoy). Sir Jacobi has the perfect physical form for the stocky Romulan as well as possessing as close a face as I have seen on the Earth to the man. Therefore my choice. *'Routine Activities:' Running security are High Crystal Station, keeping up with his adopted family. *'Skills/Training/Professional Skills:' Law Enforcement, starship crewman. *'Financial Status:' Well off. *'Group Affiliations:' Ane, Glade Outsider Government, High Crystal Station *'Known Associates:'. *'Personality:' Reserved. To people outside his private sphere Terkos is reserved, business-like and not emotional. The effect is he comes across as people who have not met a Vulcan expect a Vulcan to come across. It works to his advantage, but he honestly didn't plan it that way. *'Ambitions and Goals:' At this point live his life peaceably among the family and friends he has found. *'Physical/mental Problems:' Nothing Federation medicine hasn't dealt with. *'Enemies (And Why):' Terkos might still have a few rivals in the Romulan Star Service. However those rivalries are moot. Even the most paranoid Romulan would not see him ans an issue. *'Special Abilities:' Terkos has worked on sparking the abilities are are the heritage of the Vulcaniods. He has had limited success ever with help from Ane, Most Vulcans would see him as a psionic cripple. *'Weaknesses/Disadvantages:' Terkos is bound by the admittedly limited laws of the Glade Outsider Government, and the basic statement of Sentient rights. Terkos' Romulaness is an open secret. He doesn't wear a label, but anyone that known him knows it. His employers, the Ane, most certainly do. It is a non-issue in spite of the fact some have tried to make it one. With the normalization of the relations the Star Service has become aware that Terkos was not quite killed in action. Some petty official did desire to make an issue of it. They were informed that one man was not worth the gelt and he was quietly discharged. The Romulan Councilor personally delivered the discharge and thanked him for his service to the Empire. A closed matter. *'History and Experiences Which have Affected Character Greatly:' Terkos has been around the block, most of the time it wasn't a trip he wanted to take. The result is a man cynical about rules and rule makers. He long ago decided the nature of good and evil for himself, since those around him clearly did not know the difference. Having so decided he is not easily moved from this center. Terkos quit worrying about the rules, and started dealing with doing the right thing. This attitude is the main reason he is no longer a Citizen of the Romulan Star Empire. *'Career:' (All Dates are Okuda and subject to change) Education: Ages 7-25 Primary education in the Gaterlot State Schools. His teachers note that the young man is extremely patriotic and looking forward to his mandatory service. 2326: Terkos enters the Gaterlot Military training school for the start of his military service. He quickly takes to the idea of the military life and before the end of the 6 years or mandatory service he elects to become a career military officer. His request is approved. 2330: His superiors noting his high motivation for the correct duty have him transferred to the Military Police School. Such fanaticism must be properly channeled. 2335: Terkos graduates from the Military Police School with honors. He is promoted to Proctor-Evaluatee, and posted to a nearby homefront base for evaluation. Officer Evaluation ''Good. Terkos is a motivated and correctly thinking officer. Promotion to Sub-Proctor-Minor, assignment to the Warbird Gambit. '''2337:' Eight-year tour on the Warbird Gambit. The Gambit sees action on the Kliges'chee front. Terkos takes part in the "liberation" of several Kliges'chee oppressed worlds. Being the Kliges'chee have already blasted the natives back to the stone age, there is little for the Romulans to do but set up shop and oppress the natives further. Terkos does his part, but his sense of justice is bruised by the callous treatment of peoples that cannot even offer resistance. Officer Evaluation Good Promotion to Proctor-Minor Continued service with the Warbird Gambit. 2345: Second eight-year tour with the warbird Gambit. During the tour the Gambit is attacked and disabled by Kliges'chee forces. Only the heroic courage of the crew saves anything of the ship and her Commander's quick actions trick the Kliges'chee into destroying themselves. Survivors are picked up by other Romulan ships after some weeks. The Commanding Officer of the Gambit is put on trial for loss of his ship, a routine matter. However he was sent into a known hot spot without sufficient backup. The Court-martial railroads the Commander into a conviction of dereliction of duty in order to protect his superior, an influential Admiral. He commits suicide. The rest of the crew is reprimanded and split up, and ordered to never speak of the incident again. Terkos' faith is shaken. The system doesn't work, it protects those that do wrong if they are powerful enough. He begins to hesitantly engage in covering his ass. Officer Evaluation Neutral Assignment to ground base. 2350: Terkos is assigned to the Romulan equivalent of Starfleet Headquarters, the better to watch him. His eyes opened he is a good little soldier and behaves. However, his eyes open he sees more than he did before. The betrayals and backbiting, the naked power grabs. By delicately playing the game he avoids entanglement in any of the schemes. He becomes a cipher, an invisible man. He survives. Officer Evaluation Good. Promotion to Sub Proctor-Major. Assignment to the Warbird Raptor 2358: The Raptor is a viper's nest. It is so different from the Gambit as to shock Terkos. Everyone on board is in the power game. Everyone wants to win over the body of everyone else. As a Proctor he is supposed to be above such things, but he finds that even the Proctors are involved in their own power struggles. Terkos endures. He becomes hardened and learns to survive. He plays the game and hates himself for it. He begins his private background and event files. The records never leave his person and are stored no place else. Officer Evaluation Excellent. Promotion to Proctor-Major. Assignment to Neutral Zone Station 1 2366: Trouble begins almost at once. Terkos catches a Senator's son funneling material to traders crossing the Neutral Zone and into Orion hands. Luxury goods including green slave girls are coming back. Terkos reports the "indiscretion" to his immediate superiors. The Senator buys off the Justice system. Terkos is told to forget it. His sense of justice enraged he forgets the prudent thing, and makes formal charges. The end result is he is threatened with death. He pulls his trump, the records he has. Unable to kill him without a great deal of indiscretion being exposed he is warehoused at a secret sensor station in the Neutral Zone itself, as a maintenance tech. 2367: The station is suddenly and abruptly destroyed by the Borg. Terkos grabs an officer wounded in front of him and barely makes it to a lifeboat before the station breaks up around him. He and his companion, who never regains consciousness, are picked up by the USS Questing in Federation space. Terkos gets a front row seat for the end game of the battle of Wolf 357, and learns a great deal in the few days he spends with the Ane ship. (A Romulan Way) 2368: Terkos is made a naturalized Vulcan citizen, adopts Dania and settles on Glade. He takes a job as a maintenance tech on the High Crystal Station. 2369: The dumpster incident. Terkos accepts the job of station Constable. (The Price) 2371: The run in with Nardo and gang. (The Duel) 2374: Terkos speaks briefly with Admiral Picard on the matter of Captain Kirk. (Passages) Category:Characters Category:Ane Space Category:Epiphany Trek